Stories Up For Adoption
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: I have several story ideas that I don't want to do. I'm putting them here for others to do. PM me if you want one and I'll update the chapters. When you start one, please PM me with the site. I'd like to see what my story ideas become. Full permission from Grasswing Of WingClan.
1. A Sudden Change

**Review or PM me if you want a story.**

**Title:** A sudden change

**Summary: **Happystar's life was nothing but happiness. He has known little sadness. But all that turns around when his mate and seven kits die of Greencough. All around him, his friends and family start dying. He loses his clan, his name, his freedom. Can Happystar regain his old life? Or will it be washed away like everything else?

**Characters:** Happystar

**Other info:** Happystar has lived a happy life. But then the closest cats to him die. How he loses his clan, name, and freedom is up to you. You can also decide whether or not he regains what he once had.

**Status:** Up for adoption


	2. A Broken Wish

**Title:** A Broken Wish

**Summary: **Wishfur had been granted one wish as a kit. He chose to be immortal. StarClan granted it, but at a terrible cost. Ever since he was a kit, his siblings started to die around him. He has constant bursts of pain, and warriors attack him, knowing he won't fight back, and he cannot die. He has to watch as others die from old age, while he stays young. It hurts him, more than anything else. Can Wishfur find a way to end his curse?

**Characters: **Wishfur

**Other info:** Wishfur cannot die. You choose whether or not Wishfur goes mad with seeing so many dead cats, or if he finds a way to end his life, or if he attacks StarClan in rage or something. You'll have to shorten the summary.

**Status: **Up for adoption


	3. The Tiger's Choice

**Title: **The Tiger's Choice

**Summary:** Tigerkit has just been born with his two brothers. He is a runt, and is looked down upon. But he is the only cat that can stop Sunstar, the evil leader who has more power than StarClan itself. Will Tigerkit stop the ginger leader? Or will StarClan and the clans burn in Sunstar's power?

**Characters: **Tigerkit, Sunstar

**Other info:** You choose whether Sunstar is in power already, or if Tigerkit is alive when Sunstar becomes leader. I also have a prophecy if you want to use it. _The sun will rise or fall by the tiger's paw._

**Status: ADOPTED BY _Pebblemist of LightClan_**


	4. The Thorn's Bite

**Title:** The Thorn's Bite

**Summary: **Pikestorm's brother, Thonfang, is ambitious. Too ambitious. Pikestorm's seen Thornfang kill before; he's certain the few lives that stand in the tan tom's way to leadership won't change anything. When Thornfang murders the old leader, and claims leadership of ThunderClan, Pikestorm must find a way to end his brother, before the evil leader sheds more blood.

**Characters: **Thornfang/Thornstar, Pikestorm

**Other info: **Thornfang murders lots of cats. If you like Thornfang, then have him win. Or if you don't, have Pikestorm or another cat end him. Your choice.

**Status: **Up for adoption


	5. A Deadly Fall

**Title:** A Deadly Fall

**Summary: **Flamekit was the most loved kit. He was popular, kind, and handsome. But then, when Flamekit sneaks out for an adventure, he falls and breaks his tail and paw. Cast aside, when murders begin, Flamekit is blamed for them and is sentenced to death. Can Flamekit prove his innocence?

**Characters: **Flamekit

**Other Info:** Flamekit goes from popular to left out. He does have littermates. You decide if Flamekit flees and never returns or if he finds out who the murderer is and reveals him or what.

**Status: ADOPTED BY Blizzardstar101**


	6. Which Side?

**Title: **Which Side?

**Summary:** Thunder is torn. He is in the middle of a war between RiverClan and ShadowClan. And worse, he's lost his memory. Desperate for more cats, RiverClan insists that he is their ally. Likewise, ShadowClan argues that Thunder is their warrior. Who should he choose?

**Characters:** Thunder

**Other info:** RiverClan and ShadowClan are in a war. Thunder is torn. Who should he help? Your choice.

**Status:** Up for adoption


	7. Disgusted

**Title:** Disgusted

**Summary:** Petalflower has turned into a murderer. She is disgusted with herself, but there is a craving inside her, a craving to kill, to murder, to see blood pour from a cat. Eventually, she runs away to save the lives of her clanmates. But a part of her tries to force her to return. Can Petalflower resist the evil in her or will she return?

**Characters:** Petalflower

**Other info:** You can choose if Petalflower runs away mainly to save her mate, kits, parents, siblings, best friends, whatever. Or if she just runs away to save other lives that she knows she's going to eventually kill. There HAS to be killing in it. Petalflower, the main character, is a killer.

**Status:** Up for adoption


	8. Burned Down By The Flames, Only To Rise

**Title: **Burned Down By the Flames, Only to Rise Again

**Summary: **My life was perfect. So perfectly cruel when my house burned down. So perfectly cruel when my housefolk and only siblings were devoured by the flames that ruined my life. Why? Why did I survive and my family didn't? For so long, I lived alone. Mindlessly hunting, fighting. Then, I found the clans. I found a new purpose to live. For my new family. This is my story.

**Characters: **You choose the main character's name

**Other info: **You can choose if the main character is a tom or she-cat. The main character is kittypet and has siblings. Parents, littermates, cousins, whatever. It can be first or third person.

**Status: _Adopted by _**CookieCreamBliss


	9. The Badger Warrior

**Title:** The Badger Warrior

**Summary:** Badgerkit is part of ShadowClan. But he is scorned, looked down upon, but mainly feared. Why? Because he is not a cat. He is a badger, brought in by his foster father after his mother died. All Badgerkit wants is to have love and respect. Only almost the whole clan stands in his way of his dreams.

**Characters:** Badgerkit

**Other info:** I find this an interesting idea. His foster father DOES love him, but you can make his foster mother hate him. Whatever you want. If you adopt this, then it's your story, not mine.

**Status:** Up for adoption


	10. Life In The Trees

**Title:** Life In The Trees

**Summary:** Sky's whole life has been in the trees. He goes on the ground only when hunting, and even then, rarely. He was born in the trees, grew up in the trees, hunts in the trees, eats in the trees, and sleeps in the trees. But that turns around when Sky falls in love with a cat who loves the underground. However, she hates him and his tree life. Can they set aside their differences and become mates? Or will their opposite likings keep them apart?

**Characters:** Sky. You name the cat who he falls in love with.

**Other info:** Sky almost never leaves the trees. The cat he falls for, the underground cat, can be a loner, rogue, clan cat, kittypet who leaves her housefolk a lot.

**Status:** Up for adoption


	11. Tansnow's Fall

**Title:** Tansnow's Fall

**Summary:** Tankit, son of the ShadowClan leader, Blackstar, has just been born. He is always in control. But, much later, when Tankit, now Tansnow, sees too many cats break the warrior code, he snaps. He lashes out at the cats who stole prey, who crossed borders, who let enemy warriors escape without giving them a single scratch. This is how Tansnow ended up in the Dark Forest.

**Characters:** Tankit/Tansnow, Blackstar

**Other info:** When Tansnow killed all of those cats, he did it because they broke the warrior code. He considers that treason, worthy of death. Also, I know Blackstar didn't have a mate, but he got a one. Tansnow does not deserve to be in the Dark Forest. He thought he was simply defending the warrior code, although he overreacted.

**Status:** Up for adoption


	12. The Badgerfox

**Title:** The Badgerfox

**Summary:** Badgerkit dreams of becoming a loyal warrior to his clan, then a faithful deputy, then finally a loved leader. But he is not a cat. He is half-badger, half-fox. Almost everyone rejects him. Stormfall, his foster father, Flightshade, Stormfall's brother, and his foster brother Darkkit, are the only ones who accept him. Can Badgerkit achieve his dreams?

**Characters:** Badgerkit/Badgerfox, Stormfall, Flightshade, Darkkit

**Other info:** Badgerkit looks like a fox-colored badger. I have a warrior name for Darkkit, if you want to use it. Darkshade. His warrior name is Badgerfox, thanks to the leader that is mean to him.

**Status:** Up for adoption


End file.
